


Blushing & Crushing

by BrightSanshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Stargazing, Witch Jung Wooyoung, Witch Kim Hongjoong, Wolf Park Seonghwa, slice of life?, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSanshine/pseuds/BrightSanshine
Summary: An insight into the life of Jung Wooyoung, a witch in the making and how he manages to blush every time Choi San looks at him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 55





	Blushing & Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! :)  
> This is my first fanfic in general, so I hope it's somewhat readable. English isn't my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes!  
> Please enjoy! c:

—

‘‘You don’t have to go to school already, you still got a few more days to settle in, if you want to‘‘, told Hongjoong Wooyoung when they where eating breakfast this morning.

‘’No, it’s alright’’, was his answer. “I honestly don’t really want to help you and Seonghwa-Hyung set up the shop. It’s going to be boring and gross watching you two stealing kisses here and there.’’ At that, Hongjoong had gasped and laughed a bit. “You little brat! Alright, I understand, but you better behave at school and help us in the afternoon. Or else, I will slip you a little potion the next time you aren’t looking!’’ 

They had giggled the rest of the breakfast, and where still slightly out of breath when Seonghwa returned from his morning run.

—

So, here he was, standing in front of his new school. It was full of people, and the more Wooyoung watched them, the more he regretted not helping in the shop. 

‘Alright, here goes nothing’, thought Wooyoung, shouldered his bag once more and walked the few steps to the main entry. Inside, he was met with many voices, and Wooyoung regretted another thing. Hongjoong made a really good potion that helped with nervousness, and he offered one to Wooyoung this morning, but he rejected it. And see what he got from it, him standing in this hallway and for whatever reason, he was intimidated. 

Until now, he hasn’t seen anything other than human, but that was no surprise. Before they arrived, Hongjoong had told him that they where currently the only witches here, but he didn’t know about other species.

The sound of a bell ripped Wooyoung out of his thoughts, and he looked at his plan to go to his first class.

—

A few hours later, Wooyoung felt tired. After accidentally going into the wrong classroom because he skipped a door, he was obviously late and had to sit in the front of his new class, which meant nobody to talk without getting caught by the teacher. 

To his luck, the teacher was happy with just knowing his name, because Wooyoung wouldn’t have liked to tell his new class: “Hey, I’m a witch in training, living with my Hyung who is also a Witch and his Wolf-Familiar. My hobbies are making potions, please don’t hate me.’’ So yeah, he was grateful for that. But of course, just his name wasn’t going to keep people away.

Directly after his class ended for lunchbreak, a tall guy with soft red hair and face that was handsome, but a little intimidating, approached him. When the boy was standing right in front of him, Wooyoung had to look up a little.

“Hi’’, he said with a soft,deep voice and a cute smile on his face. “My name is Mingi, and I wondered if you would like to have lunch with my friends and me. But it’s also okay if you already have somebody, or if would rather eat alone than with some strangers, because you just got here and- I’m sorry, I'm talking to much.’’ Wooyoung giggled a little bit. Mingi seemed nice, and if he and his friends turned out to be assholes, he could still hex them a little. 

“Sure, why not. My name is Wooyoung, but I guess you knew that already.’’

Mingi sighed in relief and smiled at him. “Cool, follow me then.’’ He said and picked his bag up properly.

—

Mingis Friends turned out to be a bunch of loud boys. When Mingi and Wooyound arrived, they where currently arguing about dog breeds.

“When I tell you that Golden Retrievers are clearly the superior breed, then you better believe me’’, said another tall boy with what looked like peachy-coloured hair. “Pff, everybody knows that Shiba-Inus are better and cuter.’’ This time, it was a boy maybe just a little bit taller then Wooyoung himself.

‘Holy shit’, thought Wooyoung ‘That is one handsome guy.’ The boy who was still listing facts about Shiba-Inus, had brown hair with… a white streak in it? Nevertheless, he still looked stupidly handsome in Wooyoungs opinion.

“San, just because your stuffed animal is supposed to be a Shiba-Inu, doesn’t mean that everybody else thinks the same as you’’, the tall guy said with a pout on his lips. ‘’ Excuse me? You where the one who said ‘You better believe me’, and I bet I could say the same about you.’’

They bickered back and forth, while two other boys where watching them with amused faces. When Mingi cleared his throat, so that everbody knew they where here, Wooyoung suddenly felt shy again.

‘’Everybody, this is Wooyoung. He is new in my class, so I brought him here to eat with us. Please be normal for just a little bit.’’ Mingi said with mix of a stern face and an amused face. 

‘’You are one to talk Mingi, you are the most chaotic person in the school. But whatever, my Name is Yeosang.’’ It was one of the boys who stayed quiet during the argument. He had pinkish hair and Wooyoung smiled at Yeosang. Next, the peach-haired Guy spoke up. “Hey Wooyoung, my Name is Yunho, nice to meet you. The Shiba-Inu Lover is San and the other guy is Jongho. I promise that we’re nice people.’’ There was a big smile on his face, and Wooyoung smiled back. “Thanks for the Introduction Yunho-Hyung, I’m sure we couldn’t have done it on our own’’, Jongho, a cute Boy with black hair, said.

“ So, Wooyoung, why are switching schools in the middle of the year?’’ San spoke to him with a sweet smile that showed dimples, but it changed to frown. “Wait, I’m sorry, that sounded rude. It wasn’t my intention.’’ 

Oh God, he was pouting now, and Wooyoung would have a heart attack if this continued. After what seemed to long for him, he finally responded with a slight blush on his face. ‘’Ah, don’t worry about it. I live with my two Hyungs, and we had to move due to personal reasons, but it’s nothing serious. Thank you for letting me eat with you.’’, he smiled and took a seat.

Lunchbreak ended way too quick for Wooyoungs liking, but he got to his next class with five new phones numbers and maybe beginnings of new friendships. He suddenly didn’t regret not helping Hongjoong with shop.

—

When Wooyoung got home after school ended, he was welcomed by Seonghwa, who had a smile on his face.

‘’Hey Woo, how was the first day? Did everything go alright?  
‘’Yeah, don’t worry. I think I made some kind of Friends already.’’

Seonghwa looked at him, a surprised,but happy look on his face. ‘’ That’s amazing Youngie. How are they?’’

Wooyoung took a seat at the table, and Seonghwa placed a bowl with Instant-Ramen before him. He picked up his Chopsticks, and began eating. “They are really nice, I think’’, he said between bites. “A little bit chaotic, but gentle. I picked up a sweet aura in school, so I think there might be fairies around here.’’

“A fairy? I don’t think I ever met one. But I’m happy that you found friends already.’’

“No wonder you never met one. All you did was meeting Hongjoong-Hyung, becoming his Familiar and then you stayed at the same place for nearly 9 years.’’

“Excuse me? I’ll let you know that I once lived in a pack. You are right though, we really did not move around much. Especially after you came to us.’’, Seonghwa said with a grin on his face. “By the way, I brought the things you need for your new potions. Hongjoong is already down in the shop.’’

Wooyoung took his finished Ramen, put the bowl into the dishwasher (they finally had one!)  
and hugged Seonghwa. “Thanks Hyung, see you later!’’ With these words, he was out of the door.

—

Mingi: So, Wooyoung, this is our Groupchat! I know we only met a few days ago, but we wanted to ask if you want to hang out with us today?

Wooyoung: I’m sorry, I have to help my Hyung today :c But maybe tomorrow!

San: Aw man, but tomorrow is also good! Weekends can get quite boring here lol

Yunho: Hey Wooyoung!!!

Wooyoung: Hehe

Wooyoung: hi Yunho :D

Yeosang: Can you do me a favour and not spam my phone? Im trying to do research

Jongho: Don’t you have a laptop hyung?

Yeosang: shhhh

—

On Saturday, Wooyoung sat behind the counter of the shop and read a book about the pros and cons of having a parrot as a Familiar. It was surprisingly big and quite interesting, although he didn’t know where Hongjoong found it.

The shop was already running pretty well, as the people noticed that Hongjoongs ‘medicine’ was indeed effective against all kinds of small sicknesses. He was glad that nobody questioned the big black “Dog” that would sometimes lie in the corner. 

Right now, it was only Wooyoung in the shop. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had decided to take a closer look in the forest, to see what flowers, herbs and other useful things it had to offer.

When a small timer in the back beeped, he jumped up, closed the book and ran to the big Pot, where a potion was currently brewing. He quickly cut up few herbs, chanted a quick spell and added the herbs. Wooyoung felt a small bubble of pride in himself, because this was his first potion without Hongjoong's supervision. Yeah, well, it was only a potion that helped plants grow, but still. It was a reason to be proud. 

Although he loved to make potions, spells and recognizing certain auras where just something he was better at. As a witch, you had to master many things, and these where just three of them. Maybe his potion would be added to shop when it was finished.

In this Moment, the little bell on top of the shop-door gave a sound.

Wooyoung whipped around and let out a loud “I’ll be right there! Just a Moment!”  
He quickly put the Potion in a glass, wiped his hands on a cloth and went to the front.

“Wooyoung?”

“San? Hey, what are you doing here?” Wooyoung responded a little bit flustered.

San just gave him one of these cute “dimple-smiles”, as Wooyoung called it now.  
“Ah, our neighbour told my mom that this shop has good remedies for the garden. So, she sent me here to check it out and maybe buy some.”

“Of course, what especially do you need?”, asked Wooyoung as he was already going through the shelfs.

“Oh, just some kind of fertilizer? You know, to help the plants grow and everything.”

For a second, Wooyoung paused and thought about something. “You know, I have a fluid in the back that should help plants grow. However, it is the first one I made myself, so I am not a hundred percent sure it will work. If you can wait, my Hyung will most likely make some new ones in a few days.”, he said with a small smile. 

San stopped looking through the shelfs and faced him with a grin. “No Problem, I’ll take it! If you say it should work, then I trust you. After all, you’re the on working in some kind of…pharmacy? Garden shop?”, he laughed after he said that, and Wooyoung was also grinning. “Alright, you’ll get it for free though. I can’t give a promise that it will work. Wait a second, I will get the fluid.’’ 

With these words, Wooyoung went to the back. He felt his cheeks and… yep, pretty heated up. When he took his hand down, he just hoped that San hadn’t been talking to a tomato the whole time.

—

For Wooyoung, it was really suspicious how well everything went. They had settled in with no big problems, the shop went well and he felt comfortable with his new friends. Yeosang had took him to a Dance Studio, and he found his first non-witch Hobby. 

Seonghwa had faked some tears about Wooyoung growing up, when he came home one evening with flustered cheeks and a happy smile on his lips. While Wooyoung groaned and tried to dodge Seonghwa’s rather intimidate questions, Hongjoong just sat with a spell book on the couch and looked fondly at them.

One afternoon, Wooyoung's Phone announced that a message arrived, and he snatched it up from the kitchen table before Hongjoong could even look at it.

San: hi youngie, I just wanted to ask if you wanna meet up today? :) I know a nice place and wanted to ask you something

Wooyoung: Sannie, you don’t have to take me to nice places to ask me something! Of course I’ll come!

San: Alright, I’ll pick you up this evening??? 

Wooyoung: I will look forward to it :D

"So, who was it? Your friends? Or San?"

While Seonghwa grinned at Hongjoong's question, Wooyoung just buried his face in his arms with a groan.

—

To be honest, Wooyoung did not think that the Moment where he would run to Hongjoong for fashion advice would come four months into their new life in this town.  
It was a little bit embarrassing, but Wooyoung wanted to look good this evening and he would get over Hongjoongs little teasing. A few days ago, he made the small mistake to tell Hongjoong and Seonghwa about his crush on San. And even if they both supported him, it didn't mean that they weren’t teasing him about everything regarding San. But in the end, he did look good. Casual, but not too casual and still good. Hongjoong even took a photo of him with a fat blush on his cheeks.

San did come to pick him up, but it was Seonghwa who opened the door and yelled “WOOYOUNG” through the house. Blushing before he had even looked at San, he made his way to door and greeted him with a “Hi!” and a smile. He got a dimpled smile in return and San had to promise Seonghwa to get Wooyoung home before midnight. This was all Wooyoung needed before dragging San out of the door.

“I’m so sorry about him, I didn’t think he would actually say things like that”, said Wooyoung when they got outside. San laughed a little and assured him it was fine. “So, where did you want to take me?”

“You’ll see, but I really hope that you like it.”

While they walked, San told Wooyoung that Jongho once smashed a Watermelon in half and that Mingi nearly peed his pants. Wooyoung had also learned about Yunho’s not so small crush on Mingi.

When San suddenly stopped at a small field in front of the forest, Wooyoung noticed a small picnic basket.

“Wait, Sannie, are we going to have a picnic?”

At his words, San blushed a little and Wooyoung thought it might one of the prettiest thing he has ever seen.

“Ah, um, yeah? Kind of? I wanted to stargaze with you, because I noticed you reading book about stars the other day”, he said this while scratching his neck slightly. Suddenly, a pair of arms was around his neck and Wooyoungs face was against the arms around his neck.

“Thank you! It is a wonderful idea. I never actually stargazed before.”, Wooyoung said against his neck. He then proceeded to let go and sit on the grass. San joined him, took a deep breath and looked Wooyoung.

“Woo?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I ask my question now?”  
“I am all ears!” 

San laughed a little, and turned to face him.

“So, I wanted to ask if maybe…youwanttogooutwithme?” It came out really fast and Wooyoung giggled and blushed. “Ask me that again a little bit slower and I’ll consider it”, at that, San was just as red as Wooyoung. He took a deep breath, and asked again. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”, San looked at ground the whole time, until Wooyoung slowly took his hand. 

“Yeah, of course I will go on a date with you.”


End file.
